


Give Me A Quest

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Gay, Girl On Girl, Lesbian, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, Oral, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and the reader have had an on/off thing for nearly two years, since you’d met her on the Leviathan case. When the wicked witch shows up in the bunker and the fight with Dorothy happens, you’re shocked to your core when Charlie is almost killed. She’s all ready for an adventure in Oz, and wants you to come with her, and Dorothy. As it turns out, you don’t need much convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Quest

Fighting your way out of a closet wasn’t on your list of things to do today, and neither was hunting down a wicked witch with the help of a character you had thought lived in a book. When you’d finally figured out what was going on, you immediately panicked and gone looking for Charlie.

She was just done pulling the door to Oz shut, when you’d skidded into the room, your only concern being for her.

‘Did you see that?’ Charlie squealed, throwing herself against you, her soft arms around your neck. You smiled in return, her excitement contagious, despite the fear you’d felt. 'I _killed_ the wicked witch! Oh my god!’

'Make a hunter out of you yet.’ You whispered, running your fingers through her long red hair. 'I wasn’t much use this time around.’ Your eyes kept roaming over her, checking for injuries, and although she seemed pale, and shaky, you couldn’t see anything wrong. 'I got scared when I couldn’t find you.’

Charlie smiled, pulling you in for a kiss, which you reciprocated eagerly. It was brief, but you pressed your forehead against hers as you parted. 'Being a hunter is pretty terrifying.’ She admitted, quietly. 'I…the witch hit me with something…Dorothy said I died.’

You swallowed, your eyes widening. 'You died?’

'I don’t know how…Dean – he -’ You cut her off, shaking your head.

'Doesn’t matter. You’re alive. You’re okay.’

At that point, Dorothy ran around the corner, seeing the dead witch on the floor and the closed door, and she sighed in relief, stopping just shy of the two of you. 'Charlie! Y/N!’ You stepped back, unsure of the situation, and Dean and Sam chose that point to walk in with their guns held up. Charlie scooped the key off the floor, holding it up.

'Ding dong, bitches.’

You smirked, sharing a look with Dorothy as Sam lowered his gun, Dean following suit. 'Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starved.’ Charlie grinned, throwing the key down to Sam, who caught it deftly.

'Pizza?’ Dean quipped.

*****

The hunt had turned into a slumber party as Dorothy was introduced to pepperoni pizza, and you’d hung back, seeing the chemistry between her and Charlie. It stung a little, but there had never been anything serious between you and the redhead, just a fling whenever she met up with the Winchesters. Dean and Sam seemed mostly oblivious, not that you’d tried to cover anything.

By the time midnight struck, you were more than ready to retire, feeling a little bit lost after your uselessness during the fight with the witch, and the increasing distance you felt from everyone. You slipped out, heading for you room in the bunker, not ready for sleep but knowing you could find something on the internet to distract you.

Half an hour later, a knock came at your door. You sat up, frowning as you shut the lid of your laptop. 'Come in?’ The door creaked as it opened a little way and saw Charlie stood there, holding onto the door handle as she smiled at you. 'Charlie. Hey.’

'Hey.’ She smiled, leaning against the door-frame. 'You snuck off. There was still pizza left.’

'Nah, I was just…’

'Hiding?’ Charlie raised and eyebrow and you looked away, red staining your cheeks. 'Come on, Y/N. You’re not normally the type to shy away from shindig. Especially one where the Winchesters are _actually_ being fun.’

'It’s not that.’ You replied, leaning over to put your laptop on the bedside table. 'I guess, after today…I should have been there to stop you from getting hurt.’

Charlie’s lips twitched up into a smirk, indicating that she didn’t believe your bullshit one bit. 'That’s what it is? Cause, I thought it might have been because I was flirting with Dorothy. You know, jealousy is an ugly shade of green.’ Your eyes widened, and you looked up sharply, seeing Charlie’s suggestive expression. 'And anyway, me and Dorothy were talking and -’ She kicked the door with her food, and it swung open fully, showing Dorothy leaning against the other side, a smile on her face. 'No need to be jealous when you’re not getting left out.’

You swung your legs over the bed, sitting up to watch the two ladies in your doorway. 'Left out of what?’

Dorothy grinned, stepping into the room. 'Well, I know I’m supposed to be traditional, being from another time, but I’ve already made my feelings clear to Charlie. You two are a couple of beauties.’ You swallowed hard as she stopped in front of you, reaching down to take your hand, pulling you to your feet. 'I don’t know how those Winchester boys get anything done.’

'It’s the “being gay” thing,’ Charlie interjected. 'It helps.’

You sniggered at that, not taking your eyes off of Dorothy’s. She smiled, one hand snaking to rest on your hip.

'I was talking to Charlie. I’m going back to Oz tomorrow.’ Dorothy’s fingers stroked along your skin, exposed in between your top and jeans. 'And…I don’t really wanna go alone. Charlie is up for the adventure – what about you?’

Your mouth dropped open, and you peered around the hot brunette almost pressed against you to seek confirmation from Charlie. She nodded, shutting the door as she moved into the room.

'Looking for that quest?’ You asked, and Charlie smiled, coming to stand next to you and Dorothy, whose eyes remained pinned on you.

'You know me.’ She said, quietly, reaching out to push your hair off of your shoulder. 'I’m always looking for adventure. And this…’ She took your hand and Dorothy’s, holding them both tightly as your gaze darted between the both of them. 'This could be one hell of an adventure.’

'Us three?’ Dorothy aimed the question at you, her hand cupping your cheek as you bit your bottom lip, considering the proposal. You’d been hunting with Sam and Dean for so long, but they didn’t really need you. And these two…maybe they’d be the death of you, but it’d be a hell of a way to go. And Oz _was_ an adventure. The biggest one you could ever dream of.

The decision was easier to make than you thought it would be, and you smiled slowly, nodding. Dorothy returned the smile, pulling Charlie closer as she leaned in to kiss you on the lips. 'You have no idea how much fun we’re gonna have.’

Charlie’s fingers laced with your own. 'Can’t we start now?’ She asked, and you nodded, breaking away from Dorothy to kiss the redhead, thrusting your tongue into her mouth. The brunette watched, unbuttoning her blouse as your fingers slid underneath Charlie’s cute pink t-shirt. 'Mmmmm.’ Charlie hummed into your mouth, and you broke away, feeling Dorothy push against you.

'Lay down.’ The brunette ordered, and you did what they said, watching as both of them came together, kissing deeply. It was the single most erotic thing you’d ever seen without searching for it on the internet; Dorothy with her blouse open, exposing her breasts in a simple white bra, and Charlie’s shirt ridden up to her ribs, showing the smooth expanse of her stomach.

'Fuck, you two are -’ You weren’t sure how to describe it as they turned to you, crawling up the bed.

'We thought we might have to persuade you a little more than this.’ Charlie confessed, kneeling on one side of you as Dorothy took the other, throwing her shirt across the room to land on the chair by your desk. 'Didn’t realise you’d cave so quick.’

You smirked, reaching up to pull the redhead down for a kiss, as Dorothy unbuttoned your thin shirt. Her fingers ghosted over your breasts, pulling one cup down to expose your nipple to the cold air, and you moaned into Charlie’s mouth, feeling the curtain of her hair tickle over your neck.

'I didn’t know they built hunters to be so damn attractive.’ Dorothy mumbled, leaning to press her lips over your hard nipple. 'Weren’t many girls doing the job back in my day.’ You arched, just as Charlie broke away, her breath fanning over your cheeks.

'And here you’ve got two of us,’ you replied, groaning as Charlie slipped from the bed, pulling her pants down. Dorothy chuckled against your skin as she ran her tongue around your areola, moved down over the swell of the underside of your breast, as your eyes stayed on Charlie. She was stripped down to her underwear, and as you watched, her fingers unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. 'Charlie, baby, take off your panties. Wanna taste you.’

She smiled, tilting her head as she slowly pulling the fabric down over her hips to fall down her legs. Stepping out of them, she got back onto the bed, coming closer to your face. Dorothy moved down, her tongue dipping into your belly button as Charlie’s naked body straddled your shoulders.

'I’m gonna take your pants off.’ Dorothy said, her voice a little muffled as her fingers snapped the button on your jeans open. Charlie looked down at you, just as you flicked your tongue out to trace along her slit, enjoying the little mewls she gave. 'Mmm, I wonder if you’ll make pretty sounds like she does.’

You kept your eyes on Charlie’s watching the way her chin tucked into her chest, her hair falling over her shoulders and over her breasts. You loved those long red locks, often twirling them in your fingers when she was asleep, on the rare occasions she stayed with you longer than one night. Humming against her, you shifted your arms, pulling her closer.

Dorothy’s fingers hooked into the side of your jeans, pulling them down, along with your panties. She smiled against your bare thigh, pushing them apart slowly to tease at your folds with her index finger. You moaned, thrusting your tongue into Charlie as she rotated her hips on your mouth.

'Always so good, Y/N.’ The redhead whimpered, her fingers clutching at the sheets underneath you. 'You enjoying feeling Dorothy on you?’ You nodded, your body arching a little as the brunette sank one delicate finger into your heat, curling it to find that spot. 'Y/N tastes amazing.’ Charlie cried, looking back at the other woman, and you smiled, your hands holding onto Charlie a little bit harder.

Dorothy added a second finger and thrust them into you, and you felt her hot breath on your clit, making your body quiver in anticipation. Charlie moaned loudly as you sucked her clit into your mouth, her wetness coating your chin as you kept applying pressure. As the woman between your legs gave your cunt a tentative lick, you dug your fingers into Charlie’s thighs and she came with a high pitched wail.

She collapsed off to the side, her lidded eyes watching Dorothy run her tongue over your pussy, her fingers working you into a frenzy. Her eyes were shut; she was concentrating on bringing you to climax, and Charlie came back close to you, kissing you hard, the taste of her still on your tongue. Dorothy fucked you harder with her fingers, crooking them at just right the angle to find your sweet spot, and you came undone, crying out into Charlie’s mouth as Dorothy lapped up your spendings, her tongue sweeping over you expertly.

Dorothy moaned as she pulled back from your body, licking her fingers clean. 'Charlie was right, Y/N. You taste amazing.’ You nodded a little bonelessly and pulled yourself up, pulling the brunette to you in a searing kiss.

'I think it’s your turn.’ You muttered, pushing her back slowly onto the pillows, your eyes flicking to Charlie. 'Wanna help?’ She nodded, and you tugged Dorothy’s thighs apart, dragging one finger from her already wet entrance up to her clit, watching the way her body tightened in response. Her chin arched up and her eyes shut, as Charlie copied your movement, and then sank two fingers into her.

'She’s soaked.’ The redhead moaned, her fingers drawing a pattern on the brunette’s thigh. 'Taste her, Y/N.’

You nodded, bending to lick around Charlie’s fingers, circling your tongue around the most sensitive parts of Dorothy’s cunt. Charlie pumped into the writhing woman underneath the both of you, biting her bottom lip as you sucked Dorothy’s clit into your mouth, making her mewl.

'What does she taste like?’ Charlie purred, her fingers working in and out of Dorothy’s slick pussy, as you paused in licking her to look up.

'She tastes like strawberries and cream.’ You muttered. 'Here. Have a taste.’ You knelt up, kissing Charlie hard as she kept moving her fingers, your teeth scraping along her lips. Charlie moaned, before breaking away. 'Tastes better from the source,’ you smiled, and Charlie returned the expression, bending down to resume where you’d left off.

Moving away, you ran your hands over Dorothy’s torso, cupping her bra covered breasts, before pushing the fabric up and seizing a nipple in your mouth. You sucked hard, swirling your tongue around the hardened peak, prompting a cry of pleasure to fall from her mouth, just as Charlie applied more pressure to her clit. The combination sent her over the edge, and you released her breast to crash your lips against hers, swallowing down the cries of orgasm.

The three of you collapsed on your bed, having just about enough room as the sound of your combined pants filled the room. You smiled lazily as Charlie, pulling her close to you as Dorothy discarded her bra, and the rest of her clothes, curling around you from behind. You sighed contentedly against Charlie’s neck, kissing her softly, revelling in the warm surrounding you.

You didn’t care if there was a quest, or what lie ahead in Oz.

As long as you were with these two, you’d fight all the flying monkeys in existence.


End file.
